6 November
by kuncipintu
Summary: Birthday-fic untuk Super Junior (walaupun kecepatan dua hari) / Selalu. Setiap 6 November datang, rasa bersalah ini akan selalu datang. / "Iya, gege. Aku pastikan aku pulang sebelum 6 November berakhir ...," / SJ-fic / Hankyung-centric / Gaje dan aneh / Plot-less / RnR, please?


**Disclaimer**

All casts © themselves and God

**.**

**.**

**6** N**o**v**e**m**b**e**r**

**.**

**.**

**M**ata obsidian itu kembali melirik kalender untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini. Hanya untuk memastikan bahwa tanggal yang ia lingkari dengan spidol merah memang sebentar lagi datang.

6 November.

Entah mengapa ia masih sangat menunggu kedatangan hari itu. Padahal ia sadar, ia bukan anggota dari kelompok yang akan merayakan ulang tahun mereka tepat tanggal tersebut. Tapi mau tak mau, Hankyung tak bisa membohongi diri sendiri kalau memang ada perasaan hangat yang janggal ketika ia sadar hari yang ditunggunya tersebut semakin dekat.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Hankyung merayakan tanggal sakral tersebut bersama dengan _dongsaeng _dan _hyung_-nya. Ia senang, mereka masih sanggup bertahan bersama-sama di bawah nama Super Junior—tidak seperti dirinya. Tapi di satu sisi, ada sedikit rasa tidak nyaman yang mengganjal. Selalu begitu sejak tahun-tahun terakhir ini. Selalu begitu sejak ia memilih hengkang dari naungan SM.

Mungkin rasa tidak tentram itu muncul karena adanya setitik rasa bersalah yang menyelinap tanpa diminta.

Super Junior telah melalui berbagai macam masalah pelik saat itu, dan kepergian Hankyung tentu saja menambah rumit masalah yang sudah ada. Menambah volume air mata yang harus keluar setetes demi setetes dari mata sang _leader_. Hankyung merasa bersalah, tentu saja. Akan aneh kalau dia tidak merasa seperti itu.

Walaupun bagi ELFs dan _member _lain, dia masih menjadi anggota ke-tiga Super Junior, walaupun dia masih dianggap sebagai _everlasting-couple _bersama Heechul, walaupun kontaknya masih terjalin sangat baik dengan mereka yang ada di Korea sana, rasanya tetap berbeda.

Walaupun setiap hari ke-enam di bulan November Kangin atau Eunhyuk mengiriminya ucapan selamat ulang tahun—dan mengatakan bahwa Hankyung masih diwajibkan untuk merayakan ulang tahun kelompok mereka itu, rasanya berbeda. Sangat berbeda dibandingkan ketika ia menghadiri langsung acara perayaannya. Berbeda dibandingkan ketika ia menyaksikan langsung wajah-wajah haru bercampur bahagia dari dua belas rekan-rekannya. Berbeda ketika ia merasakan sendiri hasil jerih payah dan kerja keras mereka selama bertahun-tahun lalu.

Tahun lalu, tepat sehari sebelum 6 November, Heechul meneleponnya pagi-pagi. Rasanya aneh sekali. Karena sejak empat tahun lalu, dia dan Heechul tidak sedekat dulu. Mereka jarang mengobrol—walaupun sekedar lewat telepon—karena sama-sama sibuk. Selain itu, segalanya jadi terasa canggung kalau mereka memaksakan diri mengobrol.

Ternyata Heechul mengajak Hankyung merayakan ulang tahun mereka semua di Korea. Berkumpul bersama-sama lagi. Heechul bilang itu keinginannya dari dulu, jadi Hankyung harus mau mengabulkannya.

Hankyung hanya tersenyum miris saat itu. Heechul sudah pergi wajib militer dan sedang sibuk-sibuknya masa pelatihan. Tapi dia malah menelepon Hankyung dan menyuruhnya pergi ke Korea. Mungkin itu permintaan terakhir dari Heechul untuknya, mungkin setelah itu Heechul tidak akan meminta apapun lagi darinya—tidak seperti dulu.

Hankyung ingin pergi, ingin sekali. Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya di sana? Menyapa mereka seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa? Tidak bisa dilakukannya.

Hankyung nyata-nyata pergi tanpa pamit, kemudian kembali lagi dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi dari Super Junior. Pergi dari mereka semua.

Pada akhirnya, Hankyung tidak pergi. Terlalu takut untuk berada di sana, di tengah-tengah wajah penuh haru yang dirindukannya. Tapi Hankyung tahu, saat ini ia tidak pantas memeluk mereka dan menghapus air mata di pipi mereka, karena penyebab mereka menangis adalah Hankyung sendiri.

Toh, jadwal Hankyung padat. Ia tidak sempat pergi ke sana. Atau mungkin ia membohongi diri sendiri dengan mengatakan bahwa jadwalnya banyak. Pada kenyataannya, ia selalu meminta _manager_-nya mengosongkan seluruh jadwalnya setiap 6 November.

Lagi, sesak akibat rasa bersalah kembali datang. Berdentum-dentum, dadanya seperti dipukul benda berat. Hankyung ingin menangis, tapi ia tahu ia tidak pantas.

**.**

**.**

**L**ama sekali Hankyung terduduk diam di sofa sambil menatapi angka yang dikelilingi oleh tinta merah pada kalender di sampingnya. Matanya sedikit mengerling ke jam tangan hitamnya, mencoba memastikan berapa lama sudah ia terdiam di situ.

Cukup lama. Waktu makan malam sudah lewat dari tadi. Seingatnya, ia tidak duduk terlalu lama. Hankyung bahkan lupa apa saja yang ia lakukan di atas sofa itu. Rasanya seperti baru bangun tidur, padahal Hankyung tahu ia tidak tidur sama sekali.

Hankyung menoleh ke arah jendela, langit terlihat pekat dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Gelap. Hitam polos. Tidak ada cahaya lain dari benda langit yang biasa disebut bintang. Entah mengapa, langit Cina memang selalu terlihat tidak berbintang bagi Hankyung.

Berusaha tidak memedulikan langit malam yang selalu terlihat sama, Hankyung meraba perutnya. Lapar.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia menyeret tubuhnya menuju dapur, berniat memasak makan malam untuknya sendiri. Terlalu malas untuk menelepon restoran dan menunggu makanan diantar.

Suasana hening sekali ketika Hankyung mulai mengambil bahan makanan dari lemari es-nya yang selalu penuh. Sejenak, Hankyung mendesah sambil menatap ruang tengah di apartemennya. Sepi sekali. Hankyung memang tinggal sendiri, hanya beberapa kali saja _manager_-nya ikut menginap di sini. Tapi setidaknya, ia bisa mengunjungi keluarganya kapan saja ia mau—tidak seperti dulu.

Suara nasi yang digoreng sedikit melenyapkan kesunyian yang selalu bergelanyut di apartemen Hankyung. Beberapa menit kemudian, makan malam sudah siap. Memang tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Hankyung untuk menyelesaikan masakan itu, karena resepnya sudah ia hafal dengan fasih—mengingat dulu ia sering sekali memasak makanan itu untuk rekan-rekannya.

Nasi goreng Beijing.

Hanya perasaannya saja, atau Hankyung memang sudah lama tidak memasak hidangan itu. Masakan kesukaan Heechul—dulu. Mungkin sekarang makanan favoritnya sudah berganti. Mungkin, ya. Mungkin juga, tidak.

Ketika Hankyung meletakkan nasi gorengnya ke sebuah piring datar, ia baru sadar kalau ia memasak terlalu banyak. Dua porsi nasi goreng tidak akan sanggup ia habiskan sendirian. Mungkin ia terlalu banyak melamun ketika memasak, sehingga tidak sadar kalau ia memasukkan nasi terlalu banyak. Mungkin. Atau mungkin juga Hankyung sengaja memasak dengan porsi sebanyak itu—secara tidak sadar. Orang bilang, kita mampu melakukan sesuatu tanpa sadar jika hal itu sudah sering dilakukan sehari-hari. Entahlah. Dulu, ia memang sering memasak dengan porsi seperti saat ini. Dulu.

**.**

**.**

**K**urang dari setengah jam, sepiring makan malam yang diciptakan dalam sunyi, habis sudah. Menyisakan satu piring lagi dengan hidangan yang sama—namun sudah mulai mendingin.

Hankyung hanya menatap dua piring di depannya dengan tidak bergairah. Menghiraukan piring dan gelas kotornya di meja, ia beranjak kembali ke ruang tengah. Menyalakan televisi namun tidak benar-benar menontonnya.

Hingga samar-samar telinganya menangkap berita tentang mereka. Tentang Super Junior. Barulah Hankyung benar-benar memasang mata dan telinganya. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik rekan-rekannya yang sudah benar-benar dia hafal dengan baik. Tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan. Mereka hanya terlihat lebih tampan. Lebih bahagia—mungkin.

Bagaimanapun juga, Hankyung ingat sekali bagaimana mereka dulu terbiasa bertingkah baik-baik saja di depan kamera walau ada bertumpuk permasalahan yang mereka hadapi. Bukan tidak mungkin saat ini mereka melakukan hal yang sama—karena Hankyung juga masih sering melakukannya. Berpura-pura di depan kamera itu hal biasa, hanya sekedar agar publik tidak mengetahui kalau mereka memiliki masalah. Masalah yang Hankyung tidak tahu—karena ia sudah lepas tangan dari semua yang berkaitan dengan Super Junior.

"_Kami hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa kami memang pantas berada di bawah nama Super Junior. Membuktikan pada ELFs bahwa kelimabelas member Super Junior memang layak mendapatkan cinta dari mereka semua."_

Limabelas, eh?

Hankyung tersadar dari lamunan pendeknya ketika ia mendengar kalimat singkat tersebut diucapkan oleh Kangin secara samar-samar lewat televisi. Huh, Hankyung hampir lupa, orang yang biasanya menjadi _spokeperson _bagi Super Junior sedang menjalani masa-masa wamil. Ya. Pria itu. Park Jung Soo. Pria tercerewet yang pernah Hankyung kenal selain _manager_-nya saat ini. Pria yang tidak pernah bisa tinggal diam, selalu melakukan apapun yang bisa dia lakukan, untuknya sendiri maupun untuk orang lain di sekitarnya.

Iya, Park Jung Soo yang ELF kenal dengan nama Leeteuk. _Leader _yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kibum dan Hankyung, untuk memastikan bahwa dia—Hankyung—masih bagian dari Super Junior.

Heh, tiba-tiba saja wajah _hyung _dan _dongsaeng_-nya melintas satu persatu di bayangan Hankyung.

Entah sudah berapa lama Hankyung tidak mendengar rengekan Heechul agar membuatkannya nasi goreng Beijing. Terakhir kali, Heechul merengek agar Hankyung menyempatkan diri berkumpul dengan yang lain di Korea.

Tiba-tiba saja, Hankyung teringat Ddangkoma dan pemiliknya. Sayang, kura-kura itu sudah didonasikan, yang masih tetap ada hanyalah tarian Octopus milik Yesung yang selalu berhasil membuat Hankyung meneteskan air mata karena tertawa bila mengingatnya. Oh, rasanya Hankyung ingin melihatnya sekali lagi. Kalau Hankyung tidak salah ingat, hiasan meja perak berbentuk kura-kura itu adalah hadiah dari Yesung pada bulan Februari kemarin.

Dan Kangin, Hankyung baru sadar kalau wajahnya sekarang bertambah maskulin setelah pulang dari wamil. Jangan-jangan, wajah Heechul juga akan seperti itu nanti. Hankyung tiba-tiba teringat pesan pendek dari Kangin pada 6 November tahun lalu. Ucapan "selamat untuk ulang tahun yang ke-enam" dari Kangin itu masih disimpan di folder pesan _handphone_-nya sampai sekarang.

Senyum kecil terulas setiap kali wajah Shindong terbayang. Rekan paling solid saat mereka berdiskusi tentang gerakan _dance _yang akan mereka tampilkan. Satu-satunya _member _yang bisa membuat anggota lainnya terkekeh kecil walaupun mereka sedang dalam masalah. Shindong yang dulu—Hankyung masih ingat sekali—pada masa _trainee_-nya, sering sekali diremehkan oleh orang lain. Shindong yang sekarang sudah menjadi hebat dan keren.

_Dongsaeng_-nya yang berwajah imut namun tegar dan kuat. Lee Sungmin. Sungmin sering sekali menghabiskan waktu dengannya untuk mempraktekkan _martial art_-nya. Sungmin juga yang sering kali meneleponnya atau sekedar mengirim pesan pendek—yang tidak semuanya Hankyung tanggapi karena sibuk. Terkadang, Hankyung merasa bersalah karena mengabaikannya, tapi toh, Sungmin tetap saja sering menghubunginya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk juga, sejak dulu, Hankyung selalu memberi perhatian kepada dua _dongsaeng_-nya tersebut. Mereka berdua sering sekali membicarakan hal tidak penting dan membesar-besarkannya seolah itu hal yang luar biasa. Kekanak-kanakkan. Tapi Hankyung menyukainya. Mereka dapat bertingkah seolah-olah tidak memiliki masalah. Hidup mereka terlihat bebas dan jujur. Terlalu jujur, malah, bulan Februari lalu, Donghae dan Eunhyuk menghubung Hankyung lewat _video call_. Tapi pada ujungnya, Eunhyuk malah menangis terus dan akhirnya tidak ada yang berkata apa-apa. Esoknya, Donghae menelepon Hankyung, tapi tidak sempat diangkatnya.

Hankyung tersenyum getir, merasa bersalah lagi.

Setidaknya, ia masih sempat bertemu Siwon pada acara musik China yang juga mengundang Super Junior M. Mereka hanya bertemu sekilas, memang. Siwon tidak banyak berubah, wajahnya masih tetap seperti itu, gerak-geriknya, senyumnya, cara bicaranya, bahkan kehangatan yang mengelilinginya pun tidak pernah berkurang. Pantas saja semua _member _senang berada di dekat Siwon. Dalam kesempatan kecil itu, Siwon mengundang Hankyung untuk ikut bersama Super Junior M, acara kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan kemenangan SJ-M dalam acara tersebut. Tapi Hankyung menolak dengan halus—entah karena alasan apa.

Malamnya, pada hari yang sama, Hankyung hanya berdiam diri di apartemennya. Mencoba mencari alasan logis bagi dirinya sendiri mengapa ia menolak ajakan Siwon. Tapi karena tidak ingin terlalu berlarut memikirkannya, Hankyung akhirnya hanya menghabiskan waktu malam itu dengan menonton drama—seperti yang dulu sering dilakukannya dengan Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Drama _I Love Italy _ini memang keren. Hankyung penasaran apa reaksi Kyuhyun jika menonton drama ini bersamanya. Biasanya bocah itu paling cerewet jika sudah menonton drama yang bukan drama sejarah.

Kyuhyun memang jadi cerewet sekarang. Lebih tepatnya, kebiasaan cerewetnya sudah dipublikasikan sekarang. Bukan dalam artian yang buruk, hanya saja, kasihan sekali _member _lain yang jadi bahan omongan setan itu. Terakhir kali Hankyung bertelepon dengan Kyuhyun itu tepat tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun mengajak—memerintah—Hankyung untuk menemuinya di Korea. Tentu saja Hankyung tidak bisa, tapi Kyuhyun bilang ia merindukannya. Tetap saja, Hankyung tidak bisa …

Zhoumi dan Henry juga, Hankyung sangat sangat menyayangi mereka berdua. Mereka yang paling sering mengunjungi Hankyung atau menemuinya—walau hanya sebentar. Rasanya, Hankyung tidak pernah tidak tersenyum jika bersama mereka. Mereka juga yang paling sering mengajak Hankyung ke Korea atau ke hotel tempat menginap SJ-M di China.

Hankyung tersenyum kecil. Jika diingat, dirinya masih begitu diharapkan oleh _member _Super Junior. Ada getar-getar kecil di ujung jari-jarinya, membuat perasaannya hangat.

Selalu begini. Pada akhirnya, 5 November Hankyung selalu berakhir dengan perasaan tenang dan damai yang perlahan mengaliri hatinya. Hanya karena satu kalimat sederhana, "**Kelimabelas** _member _Super Junior". Kalimat itu yang meyakinkan Hankyung bahwa dirinya masih di'anggap' oleh _member _yang lain.

Mungkin pahit-manisnya kehidupan sebagai salah satu anggota Super Junior tidak dirasakannya lagi sekarang. Tapi ia masih mampu merasakan apa yang _member _lain rasakan. Karena Hankyung selamanya adalah _hyung _mereka, _dongsaeng _mereka, keluarga mereka …

Mungkin rasa bersalah itu selalu ada—dan akan tetap ada. Tapi manusia memang butuh melakukan kesalahan—agar dapat membedakan mana yang salah dan mana yang benar. Mungkin satu dari kesalahan-kesalahan itu adalah kesalahan fatal yang tidak dapat diperbaiki atau diulang kembali. Tapi itu membuat kita mampu terus mengingatnya dan berusaha untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama sambil menikmati kepakan sayap kupu-kupu yang samar di perutnya, Hankyung meraih telepon genggamnya, dan menekan tombol-tombolnya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Halo? _Manager-gege_? Jadwalku besok benar-benar kosong, 'kan?" Hankyung berkata dengan suara lirih.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku sepertinya akan punya banyak kegiatan besok,"

"Bukan. Bukan aktivitas yang formal. Hanya sedikit mengganggu Heechul di tengah-tengah wajib militernya…," Hankyung terkekeh di akhir kalimat.

"Iya. Sepertinya malam ini aku tidak akan tidur di apartemen. Lagipula, tidur di pesawat juga cukup nyaman,"

"Iya. Tenang saja, _ge_. Aku akan kembali ke China sebelum 6 November berakhir." Dan Hankyung terkekeh sekali lagi sebelum menyambar ransel kecilnya dan jaket hitam yang tergantung di balik pintu.

**.**

**.**

**Sometimes you just have to believe. To be certain without reason. To have faith in the unseen.**

**.**

**.**

—**End of the story—**

**.**

**.**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Oke, _ending_-nya memang gaje. Jangan bunuh saya~~ Gini nih, karena menunda-nunda pekerjaan. FF ini sudah mendekam di lappie saya sampai hampir setengah tahun, dan baru dilanjutin bulan Oktober lalu. Terpaksa harus ada yang diubah sana-sini, karena keadaan _member _SJ sudah agak berubah.

Dan karena hal itu pula, saya mentok di paragraf ke-tigapuluh. Walhasil, kalimat-kalimat selanjutnya bener-bener _random _bin _absurd. Hontou ni gomennasai~ _Ini memang _epic fail_! T…T

Saya sama sekali gak bermaksud untuk nge-_bash _Hankyung atau apa, cuma sedikit bikin dia tersiksa karena galau… u.u Kalau saya jadi Hankyung, mungkin saya bakalan ngerasa bersalah terus sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan… #halah

Saya tahu ini fic gagal, tapi, boleh dong, minta reviewnya? X3 #plak

_**Your concrit, comments, and good critism will be very very appreciated. Review, please?**_


End file.
